


Chastise

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Cage, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Pegging, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon takes his punishment like a big boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch and Release](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3798) by aerogroupie. 



> beta: aerogroupie on livejournal

Another sigh.  
Another downward glance.  
Another refusal to meet her eyes.  
Two whole weeks of this bullshit.  
Enough was enough.

You think he would have learned by now that the only one judging him was himself.  
Well if it’s retribution he needs to give then she’ll take it.

In flesh.  
And sweat.  
And tears.

***

He’s on his knees in perfect supplication, hands bound behind his back, naked but for the cage around his cock. He holds himself so still as she surveys her handiwork, the click of her heels circling, circling. His nerves feel taut as piano wire as she runs brightly lacquered nails across his back and down, stopping to linger at the curve of his ass, tenderly, lovingly moments before grasping and sinking her nails into the fleshy globes.

He startles but holds all but a sharply indrawn breath back, as she reaches up and pets his head. Her fingers card through his hair soothingly until she gets a good handful and tugs, causing him to rock back on his heels, his cock jutting up hard and angry inside rings of steel.

She kisses him roughly, biting his lip as she pulls away, leaving a rusty tang of blood in his mouth, then just as quickly she’s gone. His body feels cold in her absence. He hears the clicking of her heels receding as she walks away, hears her opening the freezer? rustling sounds like ice cubes. The clicks start again as she returns, ratcheting his nerves ever tighter.

The clicks come to a halt and he looks up to see her standing over him with a long thin silver rod and a bottle of lube and his heart skips. She opens the bottle and pours a generous amount over the rod and then kneels. Taking his aching, steel caged cock in one hand, she touches the rod to the tip with the other and slowly begins easing it inside the tiny opening there.

He’s trying to be so good for her, but he can’t help the whimpers that escape at the ice cold invasion. She teases him, sliding it in a half inch, then out again, then in, a little faster and then a little further. Pushing him to take more and more. It stings at first, but also tickles and burns as his urethra is stretched and tormented. It feels good, it hurts -- there are so _many_ sensations that he can’t wrap his head around them. His vision nearly greys out when she presses the sound all the way in and locks it in place with a clip.

He almost swoons, but she catches him, whispers, _Be good, be good._  
And ohgod, the cage won’t let him come, the rod will keep him hard and on fire. Can’t she just kill him and be done with it?

But no. She isn’t quite finished with him yet.

She shoves him forward, pushing his face to the floor, making his abused genitals sing with pain with his ass jutting high into the air.

Right where she wants it.

There’s a long drawn out pause of nothing but sensation and sound and then she’s behind him and she’s pushing something inside him. It’s hard and heavy and she’s showing no mercy, just pushing deeper and it’s only as she bottoms out and he feels the leather of her harness that he catches on and a ragged moan is ripped from the back of his throat.

 _That’s it baby, let it out._

As she starts to fuck him in earnest every stroke is like a blow to his soul, and he burns with shame that even now he thinks of _him_. She fucks him slow and hard, making him feel it and the tears flow freely down his face. _Please,please,please..._

Why can’t he be strong for her? Why is he so selfish?

 _Please what baby? Do you want more? Tell me to fuck you like your Brendon does. Tell me._

He gasps and his body starts to shake with sobs.

 _What would he say if he could see you now? See you taking it like a good little bitch. Would it turn him on do you think? Would he want his turn?_

To his utter humiliation his cock twitched, and he knew the cage bars were all that kept him from losing all control.

 _I bet if we traded off we could go all night- fuck you ‘til you bleed...”_

Still shaking and sobbing he began to babble _I’m sorry,sorry, sorry,_

 _Aw poor baby boy, - you want to come so bad don’t you? But that is your penance. You think you’re guilty so this is the price you pay._

He felt her pick up the pace, slamming into his prostate again and again as she ground against him and brought herself to a shuddering climax.

He felt cold and forlorn as she pulled out and went to put away her toys.

Coming tonight wasn’t an option, and Dallon knew absolution always took time.


End file.
